MAD CITY
by MarkiplierMultiverse
Summary: Gotham/Who Killed Markiplier AU Crossover. When Mark Fischbach is found dead in the wine cellar of his manor, Detectives Gordon and Bullock are brought in. What starts out to be a simple homicide case quickly turns into a case of madness. Work in progress.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The sound of the gunshot wasn't heard over the sound of the party happening upstairs. In the darkness of the wine cellar, a body dropped to the floor. Followed by a wine bottle shattering against the tiles. A dark figure turned and calmly went back upstairs. Then silence.

* * *

"Body was found this morning," Detective Harvey Bullock reported to his partner, James Gordon, as the two walked into the manor owned by the deceased. "Time of death was around 1:30 am."

"No one saw anything?" Gordon asked, looking around as they walked in. The manor reminded him of Wayne Manor. He didn't think anyone else in Gotham was as rich as that. And this manor was within city limits.

"There was a party going on around the same time," Bullock said. "We're still trying to round up the guest list."

"And the vic?" Gordon noticed the group going over everything in the other room. Where the party had been held, no doubt.

"Mark Fischbach," Bullock said. "Moved to Gotham recently. Used to be a big time actor."

"Used to be?"

"Now this is just hearsay," Bullock said. "Supposedly Fischbach ran into financial troubles, which was why he moved to Gotham. He was also good friends with the mayor."

Mayor Damien. Fairly new to office. If he was friends with the vic... "What are the odds of the mayor being at the party?" Gordon asked.

Bullock picked up on his partner's suspicions. "If the vic was pressuring him about borrowing money..." he started then nodded his head. "It'd be a good place to start."

So until further notice, they would be visiting the mayor right after checking out the crime scene.

The crime scene was in the wine cellar. The body had yet to be taken away, so the scene was still untouched. The body was lying facedown in a pool of his own blood. A broken bottle was beside the body. The bottle had to have been empty since there was no sign of its contents on the floor. Nothing else in the room seemed to be disturbed.

Filling in as a form of medical examiner, Detective Abe Lincoln was kneeling beside the body. Gordon would have preferred someone more professional looking over the body, but Lincoln had pulled some strings so he was the only one allowed to examine the body.

"What've you got?" Bullock asked, standing with hands on hips as he waited for Lincoln's report.

"Death was around 1:30 am," Lincoln confirmed. "Single gunshot to the chest, but the bleed out killed him."

"So he just laid there waiting to die?" Gordon asked. There was no sign that the vic had crawled searching for help. And if he had called out, he would have been found sooner. "And no one thought to look for him until morning?"

"He was probably drunk and passed out," Bullock said, giving the most logical reason as to why the broken bottle had been empty.

"Have your own idea?" Gordon asked when he noticed that Lincoln had been shaking his head as Bullock spoke.

"Mark didn't drink," Lincoln said. Both Gordon and Bullock were taken aback that he knew the vic on enough of a personal level to be using his first name so casually. "He wasn't drunk at that party."

"Were you friends with the vic?"

"He hired me for a job a while back," Lincoln said. "We weren't exactly best friends, but I wouldn't have hesitated to take him out for a drink. If he could drink, that is." He rose to his feet and looked at Gordon. "Before you ask, yes, I was at that party last night."

"Did you take your gun with you?" Bullock asked, but was ignored.

"Do you know who all was at that party?" Gordon asked. They would question Lincoln later, but for now there was no evidence or motive for him having anything to do with this.

"I don't know everyone who was at that party, but I have a list of possible suspects."

"You already have suspects?"

"It's the reason he hired me."

"Wait," Bullock said. "Are you saying he knew someone was going to off him?"

"He didn't know," Lincoln said. "But he was counting on it."

* * *

Lincoln took them to a room in the manor he had closed off as his office. Everyone in the house had been instructed to leave the room alone. Gordon understood why when they drew near.

From what Gordon could see from outside of the room, the walls were covered with photos, news articles, and notes. It would take some time to sift through it all, but Lincoln made sure they weren't able to look too closely at those clues he had gathered. Said they were part of the investigation Mark had hired him before this last time.

Lincoln grabbed what he needed and left the room, locking it behind him. Gordon made a mental note to find a way back into that office. What Lincoln said about the stuff on the walls might be true, but Gordon wanted a closer look at what Lincoln had been looking into for Mark. Maybe it explained why Mark had been counting on someone killing him last night. Either way, Lincoln wasn't explaining anything.

"This is a list of everyone at that party," Lincoln said, handing over a slip of paper. Bullock took it. Then he held up the file he had also brought with him. "And this is everyone who had possible motive." He handed the file to Gordon as Bullock skimmed his eyes over the list.

Gordon opened the file and just saw another list of names. This one considerable shorter than the one given to Bullock. He looked back at Lincoln. "Are the motives on another list?" he asked.

"Didn't write that down," Lincoln said then tapped the side of his head. "It's all up here."

"Great," Bullock rolled his eyes.

Gordon ignored his partner, keeping his eyes on Lincoln, waiting for him to elaborate. Lincoln didn't look too happy about giving any information away. Gordon almost understood. Lincoln didn't want anyone jumping into his investigation and taking the credit for what he had been hired for, whatever that had been. But there was the fact that the man who had hired Lincoln was now lying dead in the wine cellar.

"First on the list," Lincoln started. Gordon was just relieved that he was now cooperating. "The butler. Nice guy, but a little obsessive. Spends a lot of time in the wine cellar.

"Two: the chef. You'd think he's just a big teddy bear behind all that anger.

"Three: the mayor. Automatically raises suspicions."

Lincoln looked like he was starting to enjoy himself. "And lastly...the colonel," he said a bit over dramatically as if he was speaking to a crowded room and enjoyed the spotlight. "He and Mark had a falling out some years back. The colonel hated Mark. Maybe enough to kill him."

"That motive makes more sense than the other three," Bullock said, not mentioning what he and Gordon had discussed about the mayor earlier. Something more could always be found out about the butler and chef. "And what about you? You were at that party."

"I've been working with Mark for years," Lincoln said. "It might have been just a job, but he was still a friend. If you find motive of why I could do such a thing, let me know. While you're doing that, I'll find the murderer."

Gordon and Bullock both said nothing and just watched as the other detective walked away.

"Even if nothing turns up, I still say we should look into Detective Lincoln," Bullock said.

Gordon nodded then they got to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Ready with the file that contained all the evidence that had been found at the crime scene, Jim Gordon stepped inside the interrogation room down at the GCPD. The butler, Benjamin, sat there patiently at the table. Gordon had dismissed what Detective Lincoln had said about the suspects. For now. He was coming at this with a clear head.

"Benjamin, right?" Gordon asked as he sat down at the table across from the butler. He could imagine Harvey making fun of Gordon's 'good cop act' as his partner watched from the other room. Gordon had already told him that he wouldn't treat any of these people as guilty until otherwise proven.

Though Harvey would still find something to complain about. Especially since they hadn't gone to question the mayor first thing like they had planned.

"Yes, sir," Benjamin replied with a nod of his head. He paused for a moment as if reluctant to say more. "Am I being accused?" He was obviously wondering that since he had been brought to the GCPD instead of questioned there at the manor.

"Only a formality," Gordon said. "Sometimes people think best when they're away from where the crime happened." Or if Harvey was suspicious of everyone and wanted them close to keep an eye on them, but he didn't mention that.

Gordon continued without waiting for the other to respond, "You were Mr. Fischbach's butler," he said, only glancing once at the files he had brought with him. "How long had you been working for him?"

"It's only been a few years now," Benjamin replied. "Sometimes it's felt like longer, but I'm grateful for the job. I didn't have anywhere else to go."

"Did you enjoy working for him?"

"For the most part," Benjamin said. Gordon could tell the man was reluctant to say anything against his former employer. As if Mark Fischbach would return from the dead just to reprimand him. "I'm grateful for the job he gave me."

Gordon didn't mention that he had already said that once before. "Did Mr. Fischbach have any enemies?" he asked, taking another direction with his questions.

"Not that I knew of," Benjamin said. "He always surrounded himself with friends. Well, that was before..."

"Before what?" Gordon prompted.

They were interrupted by the door opening. Harvey poked his head in. "The mayor's here," he said. "And he REALLY wants to talk to someone."

* * *

The mayor was in Gordon's office, standing at the window looking outside at the city of Gotham. Gordon had never met the man, but had heard enough about him around the precinct. He wasn't originally from Gotham, but had been welcomed with open arms into office. There were several rumors of how he had been elected and so well loved immediately, and in a city like Gotham, Gordon couldn't help but believe that most of those rumors were true.

"Mr. Mayor," Gordon started, glancing behind himself at Bullock, who merely shrugged. It told Gordon that Harvey had no idea what the mayor wanted. Gordon looked back forward. "It's a surprise -"

"I came here because I received the news that our very own Captain Gordon was investigating the, um...incident," the mayor said after he had turned to face the two detectives. His hesitation over saying 'murder' could have been suspicious, but Gordon could see the pain in the man's eyes. The victim had been a close friend indeed. "I'd like to help in any way I can. I've been trying to keep myself busy, but..." He shook his head then focused on Gordon. "I'll tell you everything that I know."

Gordon wasn't sure the mayor could give them any more than what the butler could, but there was significance in what the mayor could give that the butler couldn't. The mayor had been a guest at the party unlike the butler, who had merely been serving the guests.

Gordon gestured to a chair, inviting the mayor to sit down. The mayor politely decline. "Anything you could tell us about what happened at the party would help," Gordon said.

"It was evening when I arrived, the party had just gotten started," the mayor started, remembering back. "Mark was holding a poker game for the gang."

"Gang?" Harvey asked.

"The three of us: Mark, myself, and the Colonel," the mayor replied. "It was nice to get the gang back together, but out of the blue like this..." He trailed off, deep in thought.

"Detective Lincoln said that the Colonel and Mark had a falling out," Gordon said. "What can you tell us about that?"

"It's not my place to say anything," the mayor said. "And I can't even begin to give you all the details because most of it I don't know. But people change and people grow apart. It just happens that way sometimes."

"Would you say that the Colonel -"

"Would be capable of murder?" the mayor finished, seemingly offended by the notion. He shook his head. "The Colonel's an eccentric, but I don't believe him capable of something like this. They may have had a falling out, but they still had history."

"What sort of history?"

"The Colonel and Mark grew up together," the mayor said. "They were like brothers. We all were."

"What broke up your little gang?" Harvey pushed. "That could explain just what the hell happened at that party."

"Unlikely," the mayor said. "She wasn't even at that party. She had nothing to do with it."

"She?" both Gordon and Harvey asked.

"Celine," the mayor said. "Mark's ex-wife."

"Ex-wife?" Gordon asked, arms crossed.

"The divorce wiped him out and that's why Mark moved to Gotham," the mayor said. "Before you ask, I don't know why they divorced." Gordon could tell that the mayor knew at least something about it, but it wouldn't do any good to dig deeper now. Talking to the ex-wife would give them those details.

"Do you know where Celine is now?" Gordon asked.

The mayor shook his head. "I haven't seen her in a few years," he said. "Not since before the divorce."

"I'll get someone working on it," Harvey said then left the room.

"When you do find her, go easy on her," the mayor said. "Once upon a time, she loved Mark. This news might devastate her."

* * *

Celine sat on the edge of the bed in the hotel room as the TV played the news about Mark's death. She wasn't sure how to feel. She hadn't seen Mark in years. She had barely given him any thought since the divorce. And now he was dead? Murdered?

She looked behind her at the Colonel, who was fast asleep. He had invited her to meet up with him in Gotham, letting her know he would meet up with her after a party he had been invited to. Would she have come if she had known Mark was now living in Gotham? If Mark had invited the Colonel to that party, why had the Colonel thought it a good idea to bring her here?

The Colonel had arrived at her hotel room shortly after two in the morning. She hadn't been sleeping. She had felt in the air that something was about to go terribly wrong and it had woken her up long before his knock at her door.

And instead of focusing on that, she had let him distract her. He had seemed flustered when he arrived and he had taken her to bed for some much needed release.

Celine looked back at the TV then turned it off to be alone with her thoughts. And her fears.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

While Harvey was gone on the search for the ex-wife, Gordon remained in his office to continue questioning the mayor. He felt that if he pushed harder, he would be able to get more details despite the mayor's reluctance to talk about certain things.

"How long did you know Mark?" Gordon asked, sitting on the edge of his desk. The mayor still refused to sit down. He seemed distraught, but that was understandable given the situation. "You mentioned the three of you were friends. Like brothers."

"I've known Mark since we were kids," the mayor said. "Practically our entire lives." He looked down at the cane gripped tightly in his hands. "It's hard to believe he's just...gone."

Gordon couldn't believe he had once thought this man a likely suspect in the murder of Mark Fischbach. That thought brought him to his next question. "When Mark came to Gotham with his financial trouble, did he come to you for money?" he asked.

The mayor shook his head. "I even offered to loan him some," he said. "He would have known not to worry about paying me back. He didn't want to bring any trouble for me. Said he had other ways to acquire money."

Remembering that manor and everything included, Mark definitely had found a way to get some fast money. As far as Gordon had been able to learn, Mark had only been in Gotham for a couple of years. And he had been really quiet about everything, out of the spotlight up until a few months ago after the mayor had been elected.

"Did you know what those 'other ways' involved?" Gordon asked. It was a relief to already cross someone off the suspect list. Everything seemed to be pointing toward the Colonel even though the mayor seemed sure of his innocence.

If he was innocent, shouldn't the Colonel have come forward? Unless, of course, he didn't know. But unless he was hiding under a rock all morning, he should have heard something from all the coverage this case was getting by the media.

"I honestly wish I knew," the mayor said. "Maybe it could have shed some light on what happened." He gave in and sat down on the chair in front of Gordon's desk. "I should've asked. Why didn't I ask?"

"I hate to be the one to say it, but there probably wasn't anything you could have done to change what happened," Gordon said. "Especially if he was persistent about not letting you loan him money."

"It's just hard to believe he was keeping secrets from me," the mayor said. Words couldn't explain how hurt he looked right now. Gordon couldn't imagine how he was feeling. "The son of a bitch wouldn't have let anything change. That's just the way he was. Stubborn bastard."

Gordon didn't want to see that pain turn into anger and get somebody else hurt. "If I know Gotham, he didn't come to you to keep you safe," he said, wondering if he would have to enlist the help of a certain criminal to get the answers he needed. But he would hold off on that for now. Knowing Oswald Cobblepot, he would make sure Gordon owed him for his service.

The mayor nodded. "He may have been stubborn, but that I can believe," he said. "He'd make you believe differently though. He was always joking about how he didn't care."

"Did he still make those jokes after he and the Colonel parted ways?" Gordon asked. An instinct feeling came over him like he should have known something obvious, but he couldn't put the pieces together.

The mayor again looked reluctant to say anything. "He didn't joke much about anything after that," he said. "He tried, but nothing was ever the same." He looked down then back at Gordon. "Have you ever been betrayed by someone you cared about?"

Gordon didn't want to think about his past loves. Barbara...Lee... Of course, HE had been the one to drive THEM away. "In a way, yes," he replied. "So there was more than just 'people change.' "

"It was why the Colonel left," the mayor said. "I'll leave it to Celine to explain the rest. If you find her."

It was the obvious clue that had been staring him in the face. The Colonel and Celine had an affair. That was motive for the Colonel to have done the killing. All they needed was proof. But nothing had been left behind at the crime scene other than that broken wine bottle.

"You still stand by his innocence?" Gordon asked. The look that the mayor gave him was that he knew Gordon had figured it out.

"Yes," the mayor said, unwavering. "I KNOW who my friends are."

"How long did you know about the affair?"

"It's not my place -"

"If he did this, you can go down with him if you continue to protect him," Gordon said. It was a hard truth, but the mayor needed to hear it.

"It wasn't the Colonel," the mayor said then stood and walked out of the room without looking back.

* * *

Celine was sitting on the bed, waiting for the Colonel to get out of the bathroom. All morning she had been trying to decide to either approach him about what happened or go directly to the police with her suspicions. She had eventually decided to talk to him. And then she would decide whether or not she should go to the police.

Please let me be wrong, she thought.

She rose to her feet when the bathroom door opened and he stepped out, wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist. Without the uniform, he looked more vulnerable. Even more so after what happened last night. Knowing what she knew now plus the obvious stress he had been under when he came to her, she knew without asking.

He had killed Mark.

But instead of growing angry, she just wanted to take him into her arms again. This was Will. HER Will. He was dangerous now, but he was still a good man. She could feel that much.

She had to protect him.

She needed to make sure the police never caught on.

"Celine, are you all right?"

Celine gave him a reassuring smile. "Everything's fine," she said. She walked over to him, placing her hand against his cheek. "I have to go out for a while. Will you be okay without me?" She didn't think he would leave the hotel room, not after what he had done. Hiding might prove him guilty, but it was the safest thing he could do right now.

"I'll be here when you get back," he promised. It wasn't a promise that he would stay put, but he should be all right without her.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Celine said. She pulled him close for a kiss then left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Harvey Bullock slammed the phone down for the third time in twenty minutes. None of his leads could help him find the ex-wife. Which just meant that she had probably never been in Gotham. And those who knew of Mark Fischbach hadn't even known the guy had once been married!

Harvey was starting to wish that Fish Mooney was still around. At least she would have done the decent thing and searched out the ex-wife. She would have dug up something. But he was on his own.

Gordon wasn't even around to help. After the mayor had practically stormed out of the GCPD, Gordon had told Harvey to hold the fort. Gordon was going to take another look around Fischbach's manor. Probably hoping to take a peek at Detective Lincoln's office there. Harvey had wished him luck then had gone back to his search.

If he had known the ex-wife was going to show up at the GCPD all on her own, he never would have bothered with the annoying tasks he had dealt with for the last hour.

He didn't know who she was when she walked through the door, but she definitely caught his eye. She was young, possibly in her late twenties. She was wearing a black dress, a shawl draped over her shoulders. The hat she wore had a lace mesh that covered, but didn't conceal, her face. The expression on her face was determined as she looked around. She was in search of something. Harvey had been put in charge, so it was his job to speak with her.

Harvey rose to his feet, straightening his jacket before he walked the couple dozen steps from his desk to where she was standing. She turned at his approach, her eyes meeting his. There was still that determined look in those captivating brown eyes, but there was now something more: hope. He wasn't sure what she needed, but him being a cop might be all she needed.

Part of his brain drifted to imagining having dinner with her. Sitting across from her in a romantic setting. He quickly pushed those thoughts away before it turned into something he couldn't ignore.

"Something I can help you with, ma'am?" Harvey asked. It was easy to picture her as the damsel in distress and him her gallant knight. He would jump at the chance to rescue her and he could feel it in his heart that she would let him do so.

"I came because I heard that Mark was...killed," she said, a bit hesitantly. It didn't seem like she was grieving, so he didn't immediately assume she was the ex-wife. "Do you know who did it?"

Harvey was starting to think she was a reporter hoping to score a good story. "I'm not at liberty -"

"I used to be his wife."

Harvey glanced around then led her to Gordon's office to speak privately. They both sat down in front of the desk. "We were just working on trying to find you," he said. "The news must come as a shock -"

"Do you know who did it?" she asked again.

"We have a few suspects," Harvey said. A couple of those suspects, the chef and butler, were still sitting and waiting somewhere in the GCPD to be questioned and released. "But no, we don't know yet." They had only been a few hours into the investigation though he would have loved to already have caught the guy.

Was it just his imagination or did she look relieved by that news? He expected her to be upset. Instead, nothing he expected was happening. His detective instincts were starting to pin her as a suspect.

Harvey was going to be cautious around her now. "If you know anything -"

"I know you were wasting valuable time looking for me when you should have been out there looking for the one who did this," she said. Now she sounded upset. Almost like she knew he had become suspicious to why she hadn't been upset. "I haven't seen Mark in a few years. There's nothing I could provide -"

"We wanted to find you to notify you of his death," Harvey said. "But now I'm starting to wonder what you're doing in Gotham."

The look in her eyes said she was trying to think up a story and fast. "I was on my way to visit."

"Your ex-husband?" Harvey said. "Who you haven't seen in a few years. Did you still keep in contact with him?" He didn't have to tell her that the GCPD had ways of finding that out. Not to mention they had the butler.

"I was invited here."

"Did your ex-husband invite you?"

"No."

"Then who did?"

"A friend."

"A friend who conveniently -"

"I came to see Damien."

The rate her story kept changing made him even more suspicious of her. Spouses were the leading cause of their partner's murder after all. "You came to see the mayor?" Harvey asked. She nodded. "Does he know that?"

"No, I wanted to surprise him."

"Why?"

"He's my brother," she said. Something the mayor had neglected to mention. If it was true. "If you want to check that out, go ahead. He's family, I have nothing to hide."

"For having nothing to hide, you sure were reluctant to say the real reason you're here in Gotham," Harvey said. He was starting to suspect that she and the mayor might have worked together to off her ex. It would make for an interesting case. "Where were you last night?"

"At my hotel."

"Which hotel?"

"Why does that matter?" she asked, rising to her feet. "Am I being interrogated right now?"

"Ma'am -"

"What could possibly make you think I'd kill Mark?" she asked. "I love him! ...loved him."

"We just want to make sure we cover everything."

"Well, it's rude."

Harvey stood, gesturing for her to sit back down. "I just have a few more questions," he said. "About your relationship with your ex-husband."

"We were divorced," she said, sitting down. "There was no longer any kind of relationship."

"Why the divorce?"

"People fall out of love."

"You seem to still be in it," Harvey said, speaking of her slip-up of 'love' instead of 'loved.' Things like that didn't happen by accident. Of course, she could have just corrected to the past tense since her ex was now dead.

She was silent for a moment. "I had an affair," she admitted. "It was a long time ago. Mark didn't love me the way I wanted to be loved."

"So you found it elsewhere," Harvey said. "You do realize that could implicate -"

"If the affair was the reason he was murdered, he would have been dead long ago," she said. "We divorced and moved past that."

"What if he didn't?" Harvey asked. "Was it someone he knew?"

She didn't respond, but she didn't have to. The look on her face was enough.

And then there was the fact that the Mark and the Colonel parted ways...

"Banged his best friend's girl," Harvey said. She looked away. "That sticks with someone. And the Colonel was at that party last night."

"Then why is Mark dead?" she asked, looking back at Harvey. "If it was about the affair, the Colonel would be dead right now. And if it was the Colonel, maybe it was in self defense." She stood once more. "What kind of detective are you?" She turned and left.

Harvey watched her go then grabbed a phone to call Gordon.

* * *

The wine cellar had already been cleaned up, the body taken away. But Gordon had come down here anyway to maybe see something that had been missed. The room didn't even look like a body had been lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood just a few hours before. Even the police tape was gone. It was no longer a crime scene.

Gordon walked over to the rows of wine on the wall. For being a man who didn't drink, Mark Fischbach had had quite the collection. And for being a man who didn't drink, why had there been a broken and empty wine bottle on the floor next to the body? Had the killer been drinking? Gordon could only hope that that bottle was now in evidence and not the trash.

He turned when he heard a door open upstairs. He walked up the stairs out of the wine cellar in time to see Detective Lincoln stepping outside for a smoke. He couldn't have come from anywhere but that office he kept locked up.

Gordon moved.

He didn't know if Lincoln knew he was here or not, but Gordon made sure Lincoln had turned away before walking up to the office door. He tried the door, not surprised to find it locked. He didn't have anything to pick the lock, but he wasn't ready to give up.

But that was decided for him when his cellphone starting ringing. He pulled out the phone and walked away from the door. "Gordon," he answered.

"I just talked to the ex-wife," Harvey said. "She wanted me to believe it was self defense IF the Colonel did it. I'm starting to believe she had something to do with it."

"Or she's protecting the Colonel."

"Possibly," Harvey said. "She and the Colonel were having an affair."

"I got that much from the mayor," Gordon said. "Were you able to learn anything else?"

"No, but I'm gonna put a tail on her," Harvey said. "If she's protecting the Colonel, she might lead us right to him."

Gordon walked outside and over to his car. "Talking to the Colonel might clear this whole thing up," he said. "I wasn't able to find anything here. Do you by any chance know if that wine bottle was taken into evidence?"

"I'll find out and have everything ready by the time you get here."

"I'm on my way now," Gordon said, but first he would take a quick trip to see Oswald Cobblepot. If anyone could find out what Mark had been involved with, it was the Penguin.

Hopefully Gordon wouldn't regret this.


End file.
